dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sadida/Strength/Intelligence
Spelling Thank you whoever corrected my spelling.... I type too fast for my own good A Question I had a question about how you used the Ni'Ninnin Wand at level 50. It has at least a negative -61 INT penalty and needs more than 99 INT to wield it. I went by your build and I end up with 130 INT at level 50, which leaves me 31 INT short of using it. Waxwings 18:18, 14 June 2007 (UTC)Waxwings :I actually hand done the math before suggesting that set up before, however the problem can be easily fixed by wearing an Int pet or changing the belt to a kokokette belt. Sorry for the slow response, been really busy IRL NeedTan Comments I've played for a few days now, and after that bramble, earthquake and silven power went to lvl 5 lvling is so easy. You dont have to think anymore xD i really love this build and its reall funny :) Equipment The equipment section is extremely specific, and ... what's a mad tofu cloak doing there?? I would rewrite it as a series of reference sets a different levels: *Level 10: gobball set, minus the belt *Level 20: gobball set, with the belt *Level 26: tofu set at perfect damage -- easy to skip this, minimal gain *Level 38: prespic set at perfect damage -- minimal damage gain but a ton of wis, don't skip this *Level 50: pavo with a damage maged cape, ... sorry, don't really know yet, how to continue, I'm at lvl 36 Little Update Ok guys I wanted to update where I am at so no one thinks this build is a dead end :D I am currently Level 169 (1 more till level 6 Grasses!) I have a 9 AP set (Red Root Chileepaperz): 49(+285) Wis 270(+216) Str 200(+198) Int +9% Damage +59 Damage and a 10 AP set (Cheeken Axe): 49(+253) Wis 270(+217) Str 200(+237) Int +6% Damage +54 Damage and a +Damage set that gives +67 (still no voodoo hat yet) My spells are: Level 6 - Dolly Sacrifice - Aggressive Brambles - The Sacrificial Doll - Poisoned Wind - Tree - Bramble - Earthquake - Manifold Bramble Level 5 - Wild Grasses (soon level 6) - Bush Fire - The Inflatable - Leek Pie Level 4 - Insolent Bramble Level 3 - Soothing Bramble - Sylvan Power Level 1 - Everything else I have become well liked in PvM now that I am well past the awkward "I can't do anything but EQ" phase, and have found I am no slouch in PvP either (though I still don't participate). I did manage to win against a friend of mine that is a 18x pure Strength Sadida, but just barely. And there you have it.. me. Comments I've recentley created a sadida as an alternative character and am following this guide I'm finding it good so far and am already lvl 27 , however I have some questions. At lvl 50 is ni'ninnin a good idea, I know it has +1AP however the -Intellignece is harsh. Wouldn't Elorie Entwans cruel daggers be a better choice as they give +5 damage and are only lvl 40 plus you rarely ever need 1+ MP as your just EQing and then using Silvan Powder. Galrauch 21:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Wow how things change. Shame I never look at the conditions on weapons, else I'd have seen I couldn't use the cruel daggers :P. Treechnid Bow and then God Rod works better for the 8 AP set up. Galrauch 21:49, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Suggestions plus a Question Hi there, I also have an EQ-Sadi Level 46 focused on Earthquake, not Bramble and, for I'm not that wealthy (anymore, I like spending money) I thought, hey, what about Ring of Satisfaction? We'll lose about +9 Damage by the two ring slots but we keep +7 by the hat, +5 by the amulet or another +7 by the cape slot. Which comes in quite handy. The big but comes with the -Stats. But, did no one else see the -Int on Poisoned Wind? So, from the Int-part there's nothing against it, I guess. This also enables us to be Vit-only, a tank you could say. Still thinking about the Str-part, though. Leveling: A great place to level is the western coast of the Porco Territory. 0 Min fights with 7-8k EP for me. (Level 45, +32 Dmg, 130 Int) Now, the question: Has anybody any experience with Grossewer Rats? Are they manageable? From which levels on? Also possible as a 'Leveling Machine' for other chars? Chafers (Somebody please edit this to look better cus I don't know how to do it.) i don't know about the rats but a really good place is de amakna cemetery as there are a lot of maps where you can start casting EQ/PS/SP whithout even needing to move, also the figths are quick and the xp is nice. I'v went there about lvl 65 but I believe it's possible to go earlier if you have an atooin.